


A Little Bit Of Slytherin Cunning

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Plans, Present Tense, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Slytherin Scorpius has planned every detail of the first kiss he will share with Albus Potter.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: 365 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Little Bit Of Slytherin Cunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofSpells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/gifts).



> Foe BookofSpells. Love you babe and I hope you are doing well. 
> 
> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 15: _Cunning._

Scorpius has a plan in mind for the first kiss that he and Albus will share. 

The wizard is a Slytherin, after all – as cunning, clever and sly as any of his Malfoy antecedents – and he has worked out every little detail to his satisfaction. 

The two of them will be sat in their favourite spot by the Great Lake. They’ll be chatting and laughing like they always do. Perhaps he’ll make a funny joke about Slytherin House’s dire performance in the Quidditch cup. Maybe Al will be whinging about how much homework Professor Longbottom has given them. 

Then, the October breeze will ruffle Albus’s wild hair and Scorpius will make a little comment about how untameable and irredeemably- _Potter_ it looks. 

He’ll tuck a lock of it behind his best-friend’s ear and brush a finger over Al’s jaw. Then Scorpius plans to slowly bring their lips together. They’ll be boyfriends afterwards – Scorpius is certain of it – but it might be wise to keep it their own secret for a while. At least until Christmas, when they’ll tell both of their families. 

But, when it matters the most, Scorpius’s love of forward planning lets him down. 

The day that he chooses isn’t breezy in the least. It is wet, gloomy and grim. 

The rain slides down Scorpius’s shirt and makes him shiver and, by the time Albus and he have reached the Great Lake, they are huddled together under umbrella charms. 

“Scorpius,” Albus says, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. “I’m glad you brought me out here. There’s something I’ve been meaning to do.” 

Scorpius hasn’t even time to reply before Al closes the space between them. They kiss – kiss! – and it is every bit as fantastic as Scorpius has hoped it might be. 

Astounded, Scorpius lets his umbrella spell vanish but he can’t feel the rain pelting on their heads. All that he feels is Albus’s mouth and the coil of his magic against his skin. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all week,” Albus murmurs when he eventually breaks their kiss. He takes Scorpius’s hand in his own and gives it a gentle squeeze. “I think I might be in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
